Sunday
by Nelnel-chan
Summary: Sanji attending another School. He doesn't mind it But something missing in his a life. However, he has secret.
1. Chapter 1

It was like any other day in high school. Grand Line High to be exact. Girls chatting one end of the hallway. Boys chuckling on the other. Sanji could hear both loud noises from each side of the hallway as he was walking to his usual class. It was English. He sat down in his desk and listen to the beautiful teacher teach the class. He just transfer this school not to long ago. He didn't mind it one bit but something felt boring to him.

"It was almost time to end class!" The beautiful teacher spoke as she was looking at her clock on her wrists.

"Yeah!" The class cheer.

"Theirs is no homework tonight. But I do want to congratulate the winner of the poem contest. Now this person name is a mystery but please, do have a look at the poem."

"Is it from same person again teach?" A girl classmate asked.

"Maybe?" She snickered.

"Can you read the poem out to us, ma'am?" Another girl requested. Sanji sighed along with the other boys who didn't seem want to listen to it.

"Sure. I won't read the whole thing but I'll read some of it as I know some of you want to be on your way." The teacher smile as she gently took out the paper, and the class listen to it.

"Nestled alone in the morning glow that greeted Unchanging everyday

As you pour water into the thirsty body. "Good morning." Message to you

When it seems to be lost sight of you

A beloved one who is near you

You can talk and do the same

I will not let you down.

You make me feel brand new….."

The girls sigh as they listen to the words of the poem. The boy seem to enjoy it as they loved how their teacher was reading it. The bell began the ring.

"Oh! I guess it time. Now run along children. Have a wonderful weekend."

"Hai!" The students began packing their things and dash outside to freedom. The girls, however, stayed to look over the mysterious poem, along with Sanji who sat in his desk, thinking about something.

"Aw….wasn't that romantic." A girl sigh, in content.

"Yeah. I wonder if it's the same person?" another student took the paper, reading over the words to the rest of the poem.

"I bet it is! That person always write the greatest of lyrics."

"Seriously, that person should be writer!"

"No kidding!" The girl chuckled. "Come on. Let's go, girls."

Sanji watch as the rest of the girls packed away all their things at left the room. He was last one remaining the classroom. When he was alone, he slowly got up and glance at the paper the girls were looking at. As he read the poem, a small smile ran across his face.

"These words….they damn amazing." He sat back in his seat and enjoy reading the rest of the poem.

"Shit! Whoever wrote these words, really have talent. I bet those girls were right, about it being the same person writing it." He looked at the back of the paper and saw no name on it. "All the previous ones were great but this one really takes the cake! A girl, I assume? None of the man in English seem the type to write something like this." The blonde chuckle.

"I wonder…. Who it could be?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone. I know I got quite a few stories to finish, but I couldn't stop thinking of this one. This one was inspired by a song and another story I read with this pairing. This one however will be very short compare to the other's I've been writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was another day in class. The students were in their English class. Their teacher, looking as beautiful as ever.

"Now class before the bell rings I have some new information to share with you." She announced.

The class stop writing their paperwork and looked up towards her.

"There will be a Poem contest coming up soon. The winner will receive $100 dollars in cash."

"Oh!" The class was amazed.

"Of course you don't have to enter. But I am hoping to see all of you give you a shot." She looked over to Sanji area and made a little wink towards someone. Sanji knew it wasn't him, but he tried to follow her gaze to see who she was staring out. Unfortunately, her gaze return back to the whole class.

The bell ring, and she the class stood up once again.

"Class dismiss."

"Hai!" The class started to turn her assignments in as started to leave.

"$100 dollars in cash!" Sanji's classmate spoke with excitement. "That quite a bit for a poem contest."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Her friend spoke as she gather her belongings. "Are you going to enter?"

"Yeah! I going to try, but I think I know who would win, don't you?"

"Yep. The secret poem writer!"

"Do you think, that the teacher was…?"

"Winking at the secret writer? I think so." She agreed.

"Do you know, who it was?"

"No….I didn't catch it in time. But if that person does enter, we will find out who it was."

"I want to talk to that person. Their poems….are so…."

"I know…..So lovely. I want to see what other things they written."

"Do you think it's a boy? A girl?"

"Eh? Guys don't write poems like that. At least in our class. So I would say…A girl."

"Well…whoever that person is…I hope they enter. But if they don't…I hope I win as well."

"Girl….You don't write that well. But I wish you the best of luck! I will be entering too."

"Oh stop it!" She tapped her friend as the left the room. Only Sanji remained.

"Should, I enter?" He thought. "Writing poems isn't really my strong suit. Mostly I write about cute and beautiful girls. But I mean…there's nothing to really lose form this…so…." He finally decided to gather his belongings and leave the room.

"Sanji!" A voice called to him as he was about to head home. He turn and noticed a skinny, black-haired boy standing before him. He seem a little younger than he was. And he was wearing a straw hat as well.

"Hey, Luffy. What's up?"

"Going home?" Luffy asked.

"Yep. Ready for the weekend."

"Are you going to be cooking anything tasty tonight?"

"Hmmm? I don't know. Maybe Meat ball or something."

"Meat!? Yeah!" The boy jump in the air. "I'm coming over."

"And what makes you think you can?" Sanji asked.

"Please? I promise I'll be good. You cook the best stuff." Luffy begged.

"Alright. But you have to be patient this time. No helping yourself to my food, alright? Especially if you're not even paying for it."

"I promise." The boy grinned as he walked beside him.

"I see your still wearing that that hat."

"Yeah?"

"Even though the teachers told you, hats weren't allowed."

"I can do it if I want to!" Luffy pouted.

"Sure….Until they give your grandpa a call." Sanji teased.

"Ugh….Don't bring him up!" Luffy groan.

"Ha…I'm just telling you."

Suddenly, Sanji heard a voice. The boy stopped in his tracks.

"Sanji?" Luffy looked at his friend.

"Shhh." Sanji stayed silent as he the voice coming from the balcony.

" _When it seems to be lost sight of you_

 _A beloved one who is near you_

 _You can talk and do the same_

 _I will not let you down._

 _You make me feel brand new_ "

"Those words…..Are…." Sanji recognize those words before. It was sounded like the voice was singing. He dash off, leaving his friend behind.

"Sanji? What wrong." Luffy called to his friend.

"Be quiet." Sanji whisper.

Sanji walk up the stairs. He listen to voice slowly. He remember those words before. Those were from poem he read a few weeks ago. But now it was turn into a song? Maybe it was meant to be a song all along. Before he reach out the balcony, the voice stop.

"What?" Sanji decided to run outside the balcony. When he looked around, no nobody was there.

"Was I imagining things?"

"Sanji? What's wrong?" Luffy walked behind him.

"I thought I heard someone….singing."

"Really? I didn't hear anything." Luffy looked around the area. "I didn't see anyone past us."

"Yeah…"

"Well. Let's go. I am hungry." Luffy went back downstairs as Sanji looked in the sky.

Sanji didn't buy that. He knew he heard a voice. It wasn't clear whether it was a girl or boy though. He is hoping it was a girl. He took one last sigh before leaving the balcony. On the balcony, though someone peaked out on the ground as that person was on very top on the doors of the balcony.

"Did…..he?" The voice whisper. "Did he actually hear me?" The voice jump down to the ground of the balcony and decided it was time to go home as well. "I guess…I got to do this sort of thing on the weekends then." The voice glance at their paper that had the lyrics written on it before putting it back in their backpack and left the balcony with a musical humming in their voice.


	3. Chapter 3

It been a week since then. Sanji was at school on a Sunday, for he was learning new recipes for his classes. His adoptive father was also a cook, and as away overseas for work. He was an excellent cook, and he learn the best from him. When he came come, he wanted to show him what he accomplish since then, since it will be awhile. So mostly, he is home by himself. But he doesn't mind it.

He was almost finish making his soup. He took his ladle and took a sip of his soup to taste it.

"Mmm. It seems good." He smile. "But I need more opinions. I need someone else to taste it." The blonde was by himself, in the kitchen. Apparently he got special permission to come over of the weekend to be by myself. Of course he could do it at home, but he had more options here. His adoptive father took all the spices for his job, so it was difficult to try new things. Sanji didn't know anyone well enough to share his food with. Of course he had his friend Luffy, but he would love it regardless what is. He can't help but feel, that if he made that nastiest food in the world, he would still enjoy it, which is good. But he wanted others opinions. But who really comes to school on a Sunday? Literally nobody.

The sun was starting to set and it was time to head home. Sanji cleaned up on dishes and left the room. When he walked across the school, he noticed a window. He gaze at the sky and couldn't help but feel bored of this place. Sure, he doesn't mind who his life is going, but he somehow….felt….alone.

"It's a beautiful…..Sunday….." A voice called. Sanji froze and started to look around.

" _A voice?"_ Who could be here at this hour? Everyone should be enjoying their weekend….Right?

The blonde stood still, but a second he heard nothing. Was he losing his mind again?

But another sound came. "You're my sunshine…."

Sanji blinked, as he knew this time he wasn't losing his insanity. There indeed was someone here.

"Raindrops hit me….By the time you get to the ground….. The da-da-dazzling sun…..Ugh….I don't know what to write next!" Sanji could heard the voice coming from somewhere higher. He took a hunch and decided to go where he thought he heard this voice before. On the balcony. This time, he was bit quieter, than last time, when Luffy was with him.

"Dang. I'll have to figure out more to write for the assignment. Teacher Robin wanted me to submit mine in! Maybe singing my last one with help."

Sanji reach the top and stood still as he listen to the mysterious voice. When the voice spoke once again, it was singing something very familiar.

" _Nestled alone in the morning glow that greeted Unchanging everyday_

 _As you pour water into the thirsty body. "Good morning." Message to you_

 _When it seems to be lost sight of you_

 _A beloved one who is near you_

 _You can talk and do the same_

 _I will not let you down_

 _You make me feel brand new"_

Sanji's eyes widen as he recognize those words once more.

" _Even when we are busy with each other on the way home_

 _I'm exhausted_

 _The last train that shakes_

 _With you sleeping_

 _Even one casual expression_

 _Or one gesture_

 _I cannot miss it_

 _I have nothing to talk about,_

 _Or think the same way_

 _I won't let you down_

" _You make me feel brand new"_

Sanji never heard those words from the poem before….and yet…it makes sense. And the way the voice was singing it…made his heart flutter.

"Well….I'm half way there." The voice was done singing. "I still feel like it's incomplete…and changes need to be made so, hopefully I can complete it before the event happens." The voice sighed. "I hope they like it."

The voice looked at their watch and noticed what time it was. "Oh! Guess it time to be heading home."

When the voice package all their belongings once more and started to jump to the ground. When the mysterious voice finally looked at the ground he noticed someone was standing below him, staring.

"Eh?" The voice squeaked.

Sanji was bewildered by the mysterious writer. The one, the he was a fan of. The one that loved their poems so much. Was indeed a man! A boy in fact.

"Uh…..um….I…" The boy was trying to come up with excuse to cover up what Sanji just heard. "You see…..Wah!"

Sanji watched as the boy fall to the floor. Paper flying everywhere. Even his pencil fell on the floor. The blonde still couldn't stop gazing at him. He was trying to put two and two together and wonder who this boy in their class was. This boy, with a brunette skin tone and an afro hair, and along with Pinocchio-like nose who also sitting in the back on the class. He didn't really stand out at all despite his appearance. Truth to be told, Sanji never really paid attention to the guys since he was a ladies man, hunting down any pretty women he sees.

"Ow! My nose!" The boy lifted his face and Sanji noticed that his nose was bend up.

"Oh, shit! You okay there?" Sanji finally took grasp of the situation and decided to help the boy up.

"Y-Yeah." The boy noticed the cook's hand and slowly started to reach out, not before taking it back, and got himself.

"You don't have to help me." The boy turned away. "I know you want to laugh at me."

"Huh? Laugh at you." Sanji frowned. "For what exactly?"

"For this!" The boy waved his paper in front of the blonde. "You want to make fun of me, for writing this, don't you?"

"What!? No! I don't!"

"You don't even know who I am, Sanji-kun!" The boy yelled.

"I do." Sanji lied.

"Then what's my name?"

"Well…your name is….I mean…" Sanji stuttered.

"See…You don't even know me!" The boy shouted. "You going to me tell everyone about this! That I-That I!" The boy decided to make a run for it, but Sanji wasn't having that. He blocked the door.

"Let me through, Sanji-kun!" the boy growled towards the man.

"No!"

"Why!? You don't care about me! Get out of my way!" The boy try to dash pass through the blonde, however it was no use. Instead he trip over his pencil that left on the floor.

"Whoa?!" Usopp looked on the floor as he realize he was in the air.

"Watch out, long nose!" Sanji reach forward and was able to catch him, both falling on the floor.

When all was said and done, the boy blinked and noticed that he was on top on Sanji. He realized the situation and quickly looked at the man below him.

"Sanji-kun? Sanji-kun!" The young little cook was holding onto him, protecting him.

"Ugh…." The blonde cough. He tilted his head back, trying to endure the pain of the fall. "Ha….Ha…..Ha." He begin to breathe slowly.

"Sanji-kun….hey…." The boy reach out his head to touch the blonde's hair, but stopped, before withdrawing his hand.

Sanji kept his eyes close. "Bah! Are you…okay, there…Uso….pp?"

Usopp stared at his face as he was lying on top on him. "Oh. Thank goodness." He sighed. A few seconds later his eyes widen. "You….You…..Did you? Did you just say my name?"

Sanji's breathing slowed down a bit. "Yeah….It just came to mind…As I finally remember, when the teacher would call you, long nose."

The boy, who was known as Usopp couldn't stop gazing out him. The cook finally open his eye and made a gentle smile towards him. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Oh! Well…I'm sorry." Usopp noticed the cook was coughing and quickly remove himself off his body.

It took a few seconds but the cook, was finally able to sit up.

"So…will you finally listen to me, long nose?"

Usopp, sit feeling guilty about what happened, made a slow nod towards the cook.

"Well…I was never planning to tell anyone about this. About you being our mysterious poem writer….If fact…to tell you the truth….I think it's cool…That you can write like that. And sing too! You have talent, long nose."

Usopp looked at the cook, and he tell that he was truly being honest behind his words. His eyes wanted to sparkle. His heart want to jump out of his chest. Sanji, of course was unware of it.

"I-I didn't think you would!" Usopp confessed. Sanji looked up and noticed that Usopp was clenching his chest. "To be honest, I've been watching you for a while now, Sanji-kun. I know, you don't seem to the kind of person to snitch. I know the girls like you, and you seem to enjoy yourself…However….You keep to yourself. You always….seem so…." Sanji stared at the boy, as he seem troubled to say the word. "….Lonely."

Usopp didn't even make a glance towards the cook as he seem speechless. Surprised even. Even with him being a womanizer, he seem out of place. But the fact, someone, who he barley even paid attention too, or noticed, seems like he could read right through him.

"I'm sorry…" Usopp mumbled. "I just….I took my anger out on you….I guess…I was afraid….of someone finding out….about me…..So….I-I I'm probably…..going to do this somewhere else….just to be safe."

"It's…okay….You don't have to leave…."

"No…I think I need too…Sanji-kun…"

"Fine….Then how about…" Sanji got up from the ground and stretch his back. Usopp watch as he turned around and lend out his hand once more, like earlier.

"You come over my house, on the weekends?"

"Eh?" Usopp titled his head in confusion.

"Come on over. I need someone's opinion one the meals that I cooked, and you want to write your poems in private. So it could work out for us."

"Huh? Eh? Hai?" Usopp was speechless. Just what was the cook trying to say?

"What I am saying is." Sanji's cheeks turned a little hint of red as he finished his sentence. "Let's hang out."

"What?!" Usopp gasped.

"I'm saying let's be friend, long nose."

Usopp gazed as the blonde, as he didn't know what to see. Even though he didn't know the Sanji very well, he could tell, by his personality he wouldn't normal say things like this.

This time, Usopp slowly reach out and took the blonde's hand, shaking it. Sanji watch as his new friend, carried a smile on his face.

"S-Su-Sure. Pleasure to be friends with you, Sanji-kun!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*KNOCK

*KNOCK

Sanji heard the sound of the door.

"That must be him." Sanji was cooking in the kitchen, getting ready for his guest. He quickly took his apron off and hung on the hanger. He walked to the door, opening it, welcoming his guest.

It's been a month since the school rooftop incident. It took a while, however the two boys, have been getting along with each other. Sanji learned more about Usopp, as Usopp learned more about the cook. On during weekdays, they would act normal in class. They pretend like they didn't even know each other, for they didn't want to be awkward with one another. However, after class was over, they would gradually communicate. It started out slowly, not really knowing what to say to each other. But with a little push, from little Usopp, the two got closer. Since then, Sanji started to let Usopp try his cooking, which the boy loved. Even Usopp got excited to try out whatever the cook made. What made Usopp interesting was that he could tell what ingredients that Sanji put. He would even go out and bring Sanji new ingredients for Sanji. Sanji even introduce, Usopp to Luffy, which they became the best of friends. Sanji began to wonder, why he didn't became friends with the long nose boy sooner as he enjoy their company.

"You on time. As always." Sanji pointed out.

"Is that bad?" The boy step in the house. "Your house always looks fascinating." He looked around the hallway, admiring it.

"Thank you." Sanji watch the boy, politely take his shoes off. "The food is almost ready." He walked into the kitchen and started setting up the plates. He couldn't help but noticed Usopp watching him in the hallway, like he was hesitating to come in.

"What are you doing, silly?" Sanji chuckled. "Come on in Usopp. I didn't invite you over to stand there."

"O-okay." Usopp whisper.

"How is your poem coming along?" Sanji asked.

"It's…..alright…" Usopp didn't seem confident enough.

"…" Sanji didn't buy it for a second. "Well…Do you mind if I read it?"

"Do you want to?"

"Of course. I enjoy reading them." Sanji smiled as he finished with the dishes and the food was ready. "Let's eat."

"Yeah." Usopp sat down across from the cook and looked at his plate. It was spaghetti with meatballs. Sanji watch as Usopp made a little prayer before eating his food, thanking the lord for allowing the boy to eat his cooking. After that, he slowly took a bit out of his meatballs. A split second later, Usopp couldn't help but made a blissful grin, as though, he never tried anything so good in his life before.

"Mmmm! This is so delicious! Your cooking is always….so good!" He had some sauce on his lips, with his mouth being full of food. Usually Sanji would dislike messy eaters however just watching Usopp enjoy his cooking, that face, made him chuckle a bit.

" ." the cook giggled a bit. Usopp blinked and wonder why he laughing.

"Wah-What's up?" Usopp was curious.

"Nothing."

"Tell me." Usopp asked.

"It's nothing….really." Sanji quietly chuckled once more. "Wiped your damn face…..you goofball."

"Goofball?" Usopp wondering what was wrong with cook. He never called that before. He mostly called him by long nose. Sometime Usopp whenever he is serious or sincere since they gotten to know each other. Just seeming him smile, laughing at him, the long nose writer couldn't help but be somewhat happy by that comment.

"Okay…" Usopp obeyed the chef. Sanji looked up, thinking that Usopp might need a napkin or something to wipe his face with. Instead, Usopp simply used his tongue to remove all the sauce from his face.

"Sorry. But you work so hard to make this for me." Usopp grinned happily. "I can't let a single drop go to waste!"

Sanji was spellbound by the boy. His words cause something strange to his heart.

"Sanji?" Usopp noticed Sanji's right hand, reaching out, to touch Usopp's cheek. Usopp froze as he felt Sanji warm hand against his cheek. His breathing was still. Usopp couldn't read his expression as he seem like he was in daze.

"Sanji?" Usopp called once more, finally breaking Sanji's hold on in.

"Oh? Sorry, Usopp." He pulled away from the boy.

"I-It's alright…" Usopp turned away, as he gulped every last drop food on his plate. They didn't look at each as the finish their plates, as it felt it was getting quite hot in the room. For the boy's cheeks were glisten with red.

" _What…? Was I doing?"_ Sanji was confused by his actions. He never done that with anyone. And with a guy in fact. While the cook was question his own alternatives, the guest was gulping down his drink really quickly. Unbeknownst to the cook, Usopp was sharing similar face of red.


	5. Chapter 5

After they ate an awkward silence dinner, Sanji decided to bring up a topic.

"H-Hey."

"Hmmm!?" Usopp jump a bit.

"I wanted to see your poem for the contest."

"Y-Yeah." Usopp dug into his big yellow bag that resemble a purse bringing out his poem. He timidly handed it to Sanji.

"I don't think it's very good though…." Sanji gently took the paper and quietly read it. Usopp stood there nervously.

"It might not be good enough for the contest….I just tried to do something from the heart." Usopp wasn't very confident when it came to sharing his work with other. That was reason, why whenever the teacher read his work out loud, his name was never on it. Only the teacher knew of his talent and encouraged him to continue to do more.

"This is so good, Usopp." Sanji finally spoke.

"You don't think they words are too cheesy?" Usopp was concerned.

"No, they are great! I loved it from start to finish." Sanji smiled as he nodded to himself. "Let's go to my room and chill out there."

"O-Okay." Usopp trembled in his seat. Sanji was about to step out and noticed that the boy wasn't moving.

"Long nose? What's wrong?" He asked,

"A-Are you sure it's okay to go into your room?" Usopp stuttered.

"Sure it is?" Sanji frowned. "Why wouldn't it?"

"B-Because." Usopp's voice was shaken. 'I-I-I've never been in your room before…"

"Oh. Really?" Sanji never thought about it.

"Yes! Really!" Usopp blurted out. His face red with embarrassment.

"I see." Sanji face was a little tint of blush as well. He never had Luffy come in his room, because the boy only came by to mostly eat his food. So they always hang out in the kitchen. Sanji didn't mind of course, as he knew they were friends. "Well…C-Come on then! Guess this will be the first."

Usopp noticed the boy leaving upstairs. He didn't get a good look at his face, but quickly got of the chair and followed after him.

As walked up the stairs he noticed, photographs of very different people, who happen to be chefs. Did Sanji know these people? But in almost every single one of them, there was the same guy with a braided beard. Sanji's father perhaps? Usopp didn't say much, as it was none of his business.

"H-Here we are." Sanji saw Usopp, reaching the final step. He turn the door knob and slowly open the door. Usopp hesitated at first, glancing out the young cook. When he didn't move Sanji push him forward, making him enter the room. The boy almost fall to floor but stop just in time to catch his step. When he looked up, his mouth was gapping wide open.

The room, was nothing sort of ordinary compare too many people, but not to Usopp. The room was painted blue. Two elegant bookshelves stack with recipes along with school books. There was also a desk on the right with a French flag on the wall. A big yellow duck plush was at the edge of the bed along with a small toy Bighorn sheep figure on the desk. On the back door, had a giant number '5' painted in yellow.

"This is soooo cool!" Usopp's eyes sparkled like a little. "This is freaking awesome!"

"I-It's nothing…to be excited about." Sanji was standing at the door, feeling a bit embarrass.

"I love it!" Usopp sat down on the floor. "Thank you for showing me your room, Sanji-kun."

"G-Go ahead and sit down. I have to use the restroom."

"Okay!" Usopp put down his backpack down as he was still examining the room. He heard a ring from his cellphone. But he was still distracted by the room. When he was about to take out his papers for homework, he noticed something underneath the cook's bed.

"What is that?" Usopp, didn't know if he should be prying into peoples, thing. But his curiosity got the best of him, as he slowly slipped out the object under the bed.

When he looked at the object, he face burned with red.

"A-A-A! It's….It's!" It was a porn magazine. Usopp tremble as he flipped through the page. The boy never carried such things in his life. Of course he enjoy seeing beautiful women, but never enough to be buying these kind of things. Blood leaked out of his nose, as he saw a beautiful women, being naked on the next page. Of course this kind of thing was normal. Any boy would want to see a women's body. Sanji is no different. Especially consider how much he loves women.

"These women….are…..are…boo-"

"Whatcha doing Usopp?" Usopp heard the blonde's voice. It seems like Usopp was too busy starting at the object to notice him entering the room.

"AH!" Usopp freaked out, jumping a bit. He quickly hide the object back under the bed, before Sanji noticed. Sanji stared at Usopp, with his nose bleeding.

"What the fuck! What happen!?"

Usopp's eyes were in circles. He looked like he was drunk as the bleeding was coming out even more.

"Oh! No-Nothing! I was jus-"

"What the hell happen!? Wipe your damn face." Sanji quickly pull of out a tissue and wiped his nose off. "You act like you saw a beautiful women or something."

"I-I am fine…." Usopp lifted his hand up in the air. "Just give me a sec."

"You really are a strange guy." Sanji managed to stop the bleeding. He sat down next to him, waiting for him to get a hold of himself. When the boy finally settled down, he finally sat back up.

"I'm sorry." Usopp apologize. "I'm okay now."

"Jeez. I leave you alone for five minutes and you get nosebleed. First you trip over your pencil, and now this."

"I'm sorry, Sanji. It's really nothing. I was just admiring your room."

"Hmmm. I wonder."

"Let's do our homework." Usopp took out his paper along with a pencil.

"Yeah…" Sani's eye narrowed. Just what happen since the cook was away? Usopp's face was beat red, as they were doing their homework together. While Usopp helped, Sanji with English, Sanji helped him with math. Sanji lied on the bed, while Usopp was laying on the carpet as they continue to study for an hour.

"We are done!" Usopp stretched his arms in the air. He was happy to be done with homework.

"Yeah. Thanks for your help." Sanji smiled towards him.

"No problem. If you need any other help, feel free to ask."

"Thanks!" Sanji wanted to ask him something, but figure to keep it quiet.

"Oh. That's right, I should check to see who text me." Usopp took out his phone, and looked at the text. "It's from Luffy."

"Luffy?" Sanji hovered over his friend, and saw the text. It was a link to some website.

"I wonder what he could be sending me." Usopp clicked on the link and waited for the site to load. "It's a video. Let me get my headphones." Usopp dived into his handy dandy backpack and pulled out some yellow earbuds.

"Can I listen too?" Sanji asked.

"Sure." Usopp handed him the other earbud, placing in the other one in his own ear. Sanji moved over next to the boy to view the video.

"You ready?" Usopp asked.

"Yep. Hit the play button, long nose."

"Alright." He hit the played button which the video had no name. When the video started playing, their hearts stop.

"OH! OH! OH YES!" Moan a man in the video. "OH! FUCK!" Another man groan, as he was ramming to the other man, who was moaning in pleasure.

"Wha-Wha-!?" Usopp begin to speak, but couldn't due to hearing the voices of the video. Sanji on the other hand, stayed silent.

"YES! OH!" Screamed the man that was on the bottom. It was apparently a sex video, of two gay man. One man, had black hair who was giving the other man who had orange hair pleasure, as he was thrusting inside of him. "GOOD BOY!" The top man was grunting as he gave the man a deep thrust.

"AH! AH! RIGHT THERE! COME ON! RIGHT THERE! IT FEELS SO GOOD! I-I CAN'T UGH!" The man was really feeling it as the top, who would be called the seme slammed his cock into him once more.

"YOU REALLY LIKE IT THERE HUH!?" The seme's breathing was hard, as he was gave the man what he wanted.

"AH!" The man moan once more.

"What the hell is this?! Luffy!?" Usopp's face became red as a tomato once more. He fiddled with his phone, quickly to turn off the video but with his clumsiness, it was taking longer than it should, with him hearing the porn video. Taking a few seconds to finally turned it off, he immediately plugged out his earphones and threw the phone back into his bag.

"I'm so sorry, Sanji! I-I-I didn't know! That Luffy would send me that!" Usopp exclaimed. He face was still smoking hot, as the video was still in his mind. When he glance at the cook, who hadn't said anything since the video started, he was surprised.

The cook face was just as red as he was. Usopp thought he would kick him or something for showing some that. Usopp knew that he liked women, so wouldn't this video disgust him? Maybe fall over and cry cause it was something he didn't want to see? Usopp just found his porn magazine so he into women. Maybe he was unaffected by the video or something? Was he even paying attention? His expression was blank, so Usopp didn't know what he was thinking.

"S-Sanji-kun?"

"Hmm? Oh. Sorry, Usopp. What were you saying?"

"About the video?"

"Oh? I wouldn't blame you for that, long nose. Luffy was the one who sent you that video." Sanji seem to be back to normal. Was he really not paying attention at all?

"I see." Without seeming to think about it, Usopp quickly gather his belongings and stood up. "I think it's time, I head home."

"So soon?" Sanji stood up with him.

"Yeah. We have school tomorrow. So I better get some sleep."

"Oh. Okay. Let me walk you out."

"Thanks." The two walked downstairs together. They didn't say much, as Usopp put on his shoes and started to open the door. It was night time already. Lucky, his home wasn't too far from Sanji's.

"Thanks for everything today, Sanji."

"No problem. Come over next weekend, and see try more of my cooking."

"I sure will! Your food is great!" Usopp smiled. "Goodnight." Usopp walked outside and gave the young cook one final wave for the night. As Sanji, slowly closed the door, and Usopp walked in the night, their faces, became red once more.

" _Why? Why did Luffy send that video?"_ They both thought.

Sanji brought his hand towards his face as he lean against the door, being lost in thought, while Usopp clutch his backpack, thinking about the video, they just saw.

* * *

 _ **AN: Yay! I got another chapter in! I been reading some BL where the mains characters who never had sex before, start doing research by looking up a porn video. And I actually like that, especially if they never done it before, or if they were never liked the same sex to begin with. And mostly the ones I've read about this pairing, is mostly Sanji either had sex with a women before, or he already knows how to do it with a man. So I wanted to put that into this story somehow. Which turned out very fun to write. Thank you for reading this story.**_


	6. Chapter 6

When they returned to school, the two classmate behaved as if nothing changed. They talked after school, like normal. Luffy was away with his grandfather so they didn't return to school for a few weeks. The school, permit that because how they respect his grandfather. But of course it could just be out of fear. Whenever they tried to reach him on Luffy's phone, it would never break through.

Being together, Sanji and Usopp improved their grade. Usopp was already a straight 'A' student, but with Sanji's help with math, it help the boy greatly, as Sanji begin to score better in his classes, thanks to Usopp. Seem like things were starting together. Or was it?

"Okay class! Today is the last day to turn in your peom for the contest! However decided to enter, I will give extra credit too.

"Eh?" Some of the classmate groan. "You didn't tell us that, teach! That's isn't fair!"

"That's why, I said 'I hope all you get to enter.'" The teacher with long black hair as she grinned towards her student. "The results will be given within a few weeks, so please wait till then."

"Hai!"

"Oh! There will also be a party in a few weeks, for the school. Anyone is willing to bring a guest with them. There will be food, and music, along with karaoke. This will be a perfect time to relax, and maybe show off your talents. I hope you see you there."

With that, the bell ending class.

"Alright. Class dismiss."

"Yes, Robin-sensei!" The class bowed towards her in respect and left the room. Sanji was of course the last one left, putting his bag over his back, about to leave the room.

"Wait! Sanji-kun." A voice called to him.

"Oh. Robin-sensei! What is it?"

"Your grades have been getting better in my class." Robin smiled. "I am proud of you, Sanji-kun."

"Oh." Sanji blush as he looked to the ground, while scratching his head, in bashfulness.

"I also couldn't help notice….that somehow….you've change…."

"Have I?"

"Maybe….it just a hunch…but before, you always seen so distant. Not really caring what going on around you…but…You seem….almost…happy..."

"Oh?" Sanji didn't really notice his change in his attitude. Nothing really has change in his lifestyle. Or was it?

"Ha….It might be just be me. But I hope to see more growth from you, Sanji-kun. You are my student after all…" She made a gentle smile towards him. Sanji couldn't help but be surprised about the whole.

"I-I will! T-Thank you, Sensei!" He grinned towards her as took off running out the door.

At home, Usopp was looking through his poems. He seem stuck on older poem, as he didn't know how to finish it. He eyes, lost in thought.

"Urgh! I need a break! Maybe I should draw something." Usopp was in his room, sitting on his bed. He looked back at his phone, wondering if he should try calling Luffy again. He missed his friend, but more than anything, he wanted to figure out why the boy send it that video.

" _I am going to call him again!"_ Usopp pressed the numbers to call Luffy. He held the phone, towards his ear.

"…."

"…."

"He probably isn't going to answer this time either." Usopp's face sadden, by how much he missed Luffy. To him, they were like blood brothers, since they were about the same age.

"… _.Hello?"_ A sound came through the phone.

"Luffy?"

"Usopp? Is that you?" Luffy asked.

"Of course it is! Who else would it be?"

"Oh thank god! I missed you and Sanji!"

"Why haven't you called us?"

"Because of grandpa. He told me, I couldn't answer my phone during his scary, training."

"Oh….Should I let you go then?"

"No! No! It's fine! Grandfather is asleep right now. I should be going back to school soon! I want to see you guys! I miss Sanji's cooking too!"

"We missed you too." Usopp laughed.

"Oh, that reminds me. Did you ever get that text I sent you?"

"Yeah! And speaking of that!" Usopp's voice began to rise in anger. "Why did you sent me that!?"

"It was awesome wasn't it?" Luffy grinned.

"Uh….I wouldn't….say…that it was awesome…" Usopp face turn red, as his voice got quietier, by Luffy's comment.

"My friend showed it to me, and I thought it would cool to send you. That's why I text you….Did you not like it or something?"

"I…wouldn't…say that….But wait your friend show you something like this!?" Usopp scolded.

"Yeah. I always so you building cool, things with Our teacher Franky! So He should me a video about building new things, and I thought that you would like it…hehehe."

"Wait what? I am confused. What was the video you tried to send me?"

"It was just some tutorials on how to build things, like a hammer, or something. I forgot the rest. I think I send you the right link….I was hoping you would!"

"Uh….." Usopp brought his hand towards his face. Apparently, Luffy didn't send in the right link. But then again, that just how Luffy is. Usopp was worrying that Luffy was speculating something about Usopp, or was making fun of him, or maybe thought it would interesting to look at. "Oh, my goodness….You idoit…" Usopp shook his hand, as he whisper those words.

"Huh? Did you not see it?!" Luffy asked.

"Oh! No….I saw…it! Did you actually….click on the link yourself to see what it pull up, Luffy."

"I would….But I broke my phone a day after I sent you that video…Sorry…But as long as you got to see it then it all good. He! Heh!"

"Luffy…." Usopp sigh. "What are we going to do with you?"

"Huh? Usopp?! Oh crap, grandfather is awake! I'll see you, when I return Usopp!"

"Yeah…Sure." Usopp quietly hung up the phone, and stood in his room in silence, thinking about the whole thing.

"I better let, Sanji know…." Usopp dialed the phone again, and it didn't take long for the cook to pick up.

"Long nose?" Sanji's voice was coming through the speaker,

"Hey Sanji-kun! How are you?"

"I'm…fine…What's up? You rarely ever call me, since we exchange numbers."

"Are you home?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah. I'm cooking dinner. What's wrong?"

"O-OH! Nothing. Everything's fine…" Usopp stuttered. "Listen. I finally got ahold of Luffy."

"Oh did you? How is that idiot doing?" Sanji was washing the dishes. He smiled, as he was listening to Usopp talk for a while.

"Ah. I see. So That's why, he didn't pick up his phone. I wouldn't blame him though. His grandfather is a scary man."

"Ha. True." Usopp laughed. "But I called him to asked another thing."

"What's that?"

Usopp held his breath as he took a big gulp. He had his hand over his chest as he really didn't know how to bring this up.

"Usopp? Are you okay?" Sanji asked, feeling a bit concern when he didn't hear anything through the phone.

"I'm okay…" Usopp breathed. "H-Hey…..Sanji….do you remember…..that time…..?"

"That time….what?"

"W-When….." Usopp's voice was getting quieter as he didn't know how to talk about this. But wanted to make sure, Sanji understood. "When….Luffy….send me that video...?"

Sanji blinked for a second. Usopp didn't hearing anything for a moment. All he could hear was dishes being put away. When he didn't hear anything else…he heard the cook speak again.

"Yes…I remember…" Sanji breathed. Usopp couldn't see his expression through the phone, but something was telling him, that he wanted too. Sanji was sitting in a chair in the kitchen, with his cheek, showing red. "What about it? Did Luffy tell you the reason why he sent you that video?"

"Yeah…" Usopp mumbled. "He said that he meant to show me a video about tutorials on how to build things. It seem like he got the link mixed up! And I guess….."

"I understand….that seem like something Luffy would do…."

"I'm sorry, that you had to see it! I know you love women, and I know seeing two guys like that would disgust you…" Usopp apologize.

"Why are you apologizing, you idiot. It not like you wanted me to see it."

"I know! But still…"

"What did you think about that video?"

"Eh?"

"Did you…find that video…disgusting?" Sanji mumbled. It was very, low, but Usopp could hear him.

"No…not in the sightless…." Usopp admitted, his eyes half dazed, listening to Sanji. "Did you?"

"If I've had seen that video before, I definitely would have…Your right….seeing something like that…would have cause me to get very emotional and cry. I would probably be running for my life seeing something like that….But now…It doesn't affect me anymore…. So…when I saw it…I didn't say anything…because…." Sanji ruffled his own hair in frustration.

"Because?" Usopp probed.

"What did you think of that video, Usopp?" Sanji asked, changing the subject.

"Me!? Well…" Usopp stammered about before he finally confessed. "I thought…it was a bit extreme…I mean…I never thought….that two guys….could do something like that…." Even though it was near impossible, Usopp was praying that Sanji couldn't feel the hotness coming from his face. "I don't know! It's hard to explain!"

"Heh. Don't worry about it too much, long nose." Sanji laughed. "I am just telling you, not to worry about it."

"Oh! Okay!" Usopp smiled. "Thanks!"

"But say…I wanted to ask you." Sanji began.

"What's up, Sanji-kun?"

"I wanted to ask you, when you came over to my house last time….Can you sing your poem to me?"

"Eh?"

"Ever since that day on the roof, you haven't sung since then. Or at least, not in front of me."

"T-That's because…It's embarrassing….I don't sing very good."

"Please…I don't know why…But your poems make it so much better, when you actually sing, long nose."

"Sanji-kun…"

"Please?" He asked. "I want to listen to it." Sanji couldn't hear groaning through the other line.

"Fine! But don't say, I didn't warn you!"

"Ha. Shoot, long nose!" Sanji laughed. After a few minutes, he started to hear an instrument, playing in the background. It seem like it was a guitar. He didn't know that Usopp could play as well. Seconds later, he could the words, coming through the other line, as it was something magical. Sanji closed his eyes, as he listen to the sound of music and the words that came with it. He smiled, as if this was something that no one else got to see, as Usopp always didn't really stand out much in the crowd. So it made him feel special.

When the music was over, he heard his name being called.

"So…Was it terrible?" Usopp asked in a playful tone.

"Nope….It was fucking awesome!" Sanji smirked. "I hope there's more than just that?"

"Well…when I become famous….I will give you tickets." Usopp laughed.

"Well…I will hold you up on that, long nose." Sanji laughed with him.


	7. Chapter 7

It seem like only a few minutes since they had been talking through the phone, but in truth it was almost eleven o'clock. They two decided they better call It a day and said their goodbyes and hang up. After a minutes of thinking, Usopp looked at his phone again. He went to Luffy's text message and saw the link once more.

" _I wonder what…Sanji-kun was going to say?"_

Slowly but surely Usopp hovered over the message and the link once more.

"Ah! AAH!" The voices from the video return. Usopp laid in bed and watch the video more closely.

"These two….is that how sexy really works with two guys?" Usopp wondered. "I mean…I wasn't the type to really pay close attention to these things. These guys are just sliding it in so easily….but…doesn't it hurt the first time?" A few seconds in the video and Usopp was completely paralyzed.

"Ah!" The man groan. Usopp clutch his pillow and watch as the two man kissed. It was so arousing, so sexy, that an image came to the writer.

" _Usopp…"_ A voice called.

"!" Usopp froze and bang his head on the pillow in shame.

"What the heck!? What the heck was that!?" Usopp quickly looked underneath and noticed that something was getting hard.

"S-Seriously? No….I can't…beside…..Sanji isn't like that! I don't care for the cook that way!" Usopp shook his head in denial. "But…." The boy remember what the cook told him about the video.

" _If I've had seen that video before, I definitely would have…Your right….seeing something like that…would be have cause me to get very emotional and cry. I would probably be running for my life seeing something like that….But now…It doesn't affect me anymore…. So…when I say it…I didn't say anything…because…."_

"Because…?" Usopp looked as his phone again, and watch the two man having sex, before slowly going into his own pants and pulling them down a bit to reveal his cock. He started to gather dirty images deep within his thoughts.

* * *

"Ah!" leaked the words of the writer. Sweat was coming straight down his face.

"Usopp." The blonde breathed. Usopp was on top of Sanji, clothes on the floor, embracing each other.

"Sanji…" Usopp tried to hold his voice, but with Sanji touch it was impossible. Sanji nipped the base of Usopp's neck.

"W-wait stop! I am not ready!"

"That's not what your body is telling me." He leaned in and took a bite of his right nipple.

"!" Usopp shuddered.

"Ah! Sanji!" Usopp touch the nipple was assaulted by the blonde. "Hah! "Hah! This isn't fair!"

"Be good today…" Sanji flipped the boy over.

"Whoa!"

"What do you want to do, Usopp?" Sanji hovered it. Heat was mixing into each other along with their heavy breathing.

"I want…" With Sanji staring at him was making it impossible for Usopp to speak. It became too much, so he covered, the blonde's face with his own hands.

"Ahh! HA! I can't take it anymore! Open your mouth." Usopp did the honors, and kissed Sanji himself. Sanji in return, embrace him, while putting his cock slowly into his ass.

"Ah! This is so hot!

"You're touching yourself now, aren't you?" Sanji asked.

"I am no- Ah!" Usopp was interrupted as he felt Sanji's huge cock thrust inside him. Of course he never seen it but going by how it felt inside, it had to be. Usopp held onto Sanji's back, his legs wrapping around him.

"Ngh!" Sanji dived in for another kiss as they hugged each other. It was so good. The please was too much, as Usopp called his name.

"Sanji!" Usopp finally came. Drips of white came all over his chest, as the writer came back to reality, being by himself, in the room. The video was over as he phone was silent.

"Ha! Ha!" He breathed as he touch the cum that was on his stomach. He took a quick look at it slowly before realizing what he had done.

"N-No way." He just masturbated, by thinking of Sanji. Never once, had he touch himself. He blinked a bit before cleaning up the mess he just made. Why did he do that? And it was a guy he was picturing. When he looked through Sanji's porn magazine, it didn't affect him much. Sure it was a nose bleed, but not even close to this. And what if Sanji found out? What he find him disgusting for even thinking something like this. Sure he didn't mind the video but what about this.

"I need to forget…" Usopp wanted to delete the link to the video. But as he was about to hit the button, something was telling him not too. Why? So he could watch it again? What was he? A pervert!? Usopp couldn't bring himself to do it, as he put the phone to the side and went to bed. He rolled to left, cursing him the same words over and over again.

" _Forget everything….Forget everything…that just happen…..Or else….he will hate you."_


	8. Chapter 8

After that night, a week went by, and Sanji didn't see Usopp at all. The teacher didn't pay no mind to abscess as the class continue without him. Sanji felt like time had stop around him. He tried to call his long nose friend, but no answer. Was something wrong?

"Teacher?"

"Yes?"

"Do…you…know what happen to Usopp?"

"I do."

"Could you tell me?"

"Don't worry, Sanji-san. You will see him tomorrow."

"Huh?"

"He will return tomorrow. I know….Your worried about him." The teacher smiled.

"Me?" Sanji blush a bit.

"You've been acting strange all week." She chuckled. "You seem like you revert back to your old ways since he's been gone."

"Oh…."

"Talk to him. Maybe he will explain to you to what's going on."

"I hope so." Sanij sighed.

The next day passed, and class was in session. And truth to told, there he was. Acting normal. Sanji couldn't help but stare at him in class. When the writer took noticed, he turned away.

" _Eh? What's up with him? Did I do something wrong."_

When class was over. Usopp was the first to leave. He pack up his bags and walked quickly out the door.

"What's wrong with him?" Sanji quickly pack up his belongings and ran off after him.

"Usopp?" He called.

"Eek?" Usopp jumped after hearing his name. He decided to run even faster, in the hallway.

" _Damnit! What's wrong with him!?"_ Sanji clench his teeth and continue to run after him.

"Usopp! Why are you running away from me?" He yelled as he was passing through the hallway. When the boy didn't stop, he decided to pick up the pace, almost reaching him. However he accidentally bump into a student.

"Ow!" The girl dropped all of school work on the floor.

"Oh." Sanji stopped. "I am sorry, my lady. Here, let me help you pick them up." He bend down and picked up all the paperwork.

"T-Thank you very much." The girl blushed. He gently put the paper back into her arms. He bowed down towards her, apologizing. The student blushed once more told him everything was fine before running towards her friends.

"Damn. He escape." Sanji looked around in the school but he was nowhere to be found. "And I don't even know where he lives. And to make it even worse, it a three day weekend."

He decided to return back to his classroom and finish homework so he would be free for the weekend. It took about an hour. When he was done, he left the room and went into the hallway, which no person was left. It made sense of course. Everyone was probably getting ready for the weekend. While he was walking, he approach a stairway, leading to the balcony.

"I….." the boy began to speak, but kept his mouth close. He didn't really know what to do. But he made up his mind and go upstairs.

This time he didn't hear anything. Not a sound to be heard. When he reach the final step, and open the door, he saw no one. He even looked above where Usopp was the last time, and not a figure in sight. The blond silently walked towards the edge of the balcony.

"I'm stupid. Who am I kidding? Why would he be up here?" He cover his face, and laughed to himself.

"Maybe….I was wrong…..thinking…he would...probably be…the one…."

All of a sudden, a tune was playing into his ears. His eyes widen as he looked around the area. Nobody was there. The sound was starting to get louder and quieter within seconds. When the boy finally looked down, he noticed a person. A boy walking away from the school, while playing a flute. He recognize the boy very well, as he quickly ran down the stairs to chase after him.

The boy finish the practicing the flute and took a big sigh. "I still have much to learn…."

Then a call came from behind him.

"Usopp!"

The boy jumped once more and started to run once more. He didn't even stop to look at the Sanji. But before he had a chance to run much further, he was stopped, as a hand reach for his wrist.

"Why are you running away from me?" Sanji called, standing behind him, out of breath. "Why haven't you been coming to class?"

"…" Silence came from the boy. Sanji saw his mouth open, only to close, moments later.

"Do you…hate me?" Sanji dare to ask. The boy heard his words, and his eyes widen as he finally started to speak.

"What! No! No I don't hate you! Sanji-kun!" He mumbled. He didn't look at the blonde as he was staring down at the ground.

"Then why? Why are you skipping class?"

"I-I got sick."

"No….He's lying…" Sanji could tell when the writer was lying.

"If you don't want to tell me, that fine. But you have no idea how much it hurts me, worrying over you. And of top of that, you running away from me…" He gripped his wrist a bit tighter.

"Sa-Sanji-kun!"

"If you run away from me again, I won't chase after you. I am not the type to do something like this. But with you….I don't know!" Usopp felt Sanji rest his head in his back. He froze.

"In my whole life, I never found anything interesting since I came here to this town. Everything around me, seem like the same old routine over and over again. Day by day. I found beautiful girls, that I wanted to date, but never got my feeling across. I cook food, but I not close enough to being good enough." Usopp felt Sanji's hand touch his other wrist. He stayed quiet as he listen to Sanji's breakdown.

"Then, I found Luffy, and he made things a bit livelier. He was my first friend that I made. Sure he is stupid but he made things a bit more interesting. That is….until I met…..you."

Usopp held his breath. He couldn't see his face, but a small gentle smile was all over his face.

"I can't say why. But being with you…and Luffy made me happy. I thought…you were going to be the one…"

" _Eh? The one? What does he mean?"_

"I just want you to know that." Sanji whisper. "I want to hear your poems again. I want to be continue being your friend…long nose."

"Sa…Sanji…I…" Usopp bit his lips. "I'm sorry for running away. I didn't mean to hurt you…I stayed home…because….I thought it would be better…" He broke off, not sure whether to continue or not.

The blond finally let go of the boy. He stood in front of him with a serious gaze. "Show me your lyrics."

"Wha-What?"

"Show me what you have writing. I want you to come over my house and show them to me. Unless you want to run away from me, again."

"What!? No! It's just…."

"Just what?" Sanji probed.

"Are you sure…it okay for me to come back…after….what happen last time?"

"Usopp…." He sigh. "I told you before, that video doesn't matter me. I'm over it. And you should be too. Come over! Now! If you don't then I won't forgive you, long nose."

Usopp stared into the cook's eyes and knows that this was no joke. He realize that this was to make up, for the days he been away, from cooking, and for running away from him. He couldn't fight this man.

" _You say that…but that doesn't mean it doesn't matter to me…"_ He turned his face and mumbled, those words.

"What was that?" Sanji spoke showing a bit of irritation in his voice.

"Nothing! Let's go!"

"A-Alright." Sanji stared at him, before make a childish grin across his face. The writer became bewilder by his expression as he never seen him make that face before. He didn't say anything, as he follow him to his house.

* * *

 _ **AN:Been awhile. This chapter was already completed but due to some drama in my family, this was held off for awhile.**_


	9. Chapter 9

When they arrive, of course no one was there. It was just them, alone which it was prefect for the both of them in some way. Usopp gave in to Sanji's demands and hand him all the poems he written while he was away. Sanji carefully, while sitting in his room read each and everything he wrote. Usopp stared and watch as Sanji's seriousness turned into a soft smile. It was as he was found a great book to read. Usopp kept quiet, as he watched him read through his work. One by one.

When he was done, he sat back and started to look at the ceiling. It took a while but it was as if he was in a dream. A few minutes later, he slowly looked back of the writer, with the same gentle smile, across his face.

"They were all wonderful. Thank you, Usopp."

"…" Usopp sat straight on his knew, as he couldn't help but blush at his comment. The blonde watch as the boy made a goofy expression, being taken back by his words.

"Please…Don't look at me. Don't tell me that…I might not…be able to hold back…." Usopp turned his face, away from the blonde.

" _Hold back? Hold back what?"_ Sanji was confused. "Usopp? What's wrong?"

"I….don't know….what's wrong with me…" He whisper. "I'm embarrassed…"

"Oh…sorry…" Sanji took Usopp words into effect too, as he started to get nervous. Silence broke the two in the room. Neither was looking at each other. Both face, was flushed with red.

"H-Hey!" Sanji stuttered.

"W-What's up?" Usopp mumbled, jumping up a bit.

"I don't know if you been around to hear it….But there is a dance coming up soon for our school."

"A dance?" Usopp titiled his head a bit.

"Y-Yeah! There will be food and stuff. I'll be cooking for it."

"Really?" Usopp's eyes sparkle. "I can't wait to try out your cooking, Sanji!"

"What!? W-Why? You ate of lot of my food already, long nose."

"Because!" Usopp moved towards Sanji so close that they nose was particly touching. "That means other people will get to try your food!"

Sanji looked at the boy, and his heart couldn't help but beat a bit faster than usual.

"S-Stupid! You and Luffy already eat my food. That's good enough." The blonde turned away.

"Sure, sure." Usopp moved away and gave him a gentle smirk. Although Sanji tries to act tough, the boy knew that Sanji wanted more people to eat his food.

"What are hell are you smiling about?"

"N-Nothing! I mean…I'm sorry." Usopp apologized with a little chuckle, trying not to laugh.

"You don't sound sorry." Sanji started to sound irrated as he looked out the writer's silly expression.

"N-No! I mean….prf." The boy was out his breaking point. Watching Sanji get upset over him, made him pretty happy.

"If you don't stop laughing, I'll seriously kick you." Sanji threaten.

"I'm so sorry. But I can't stop! Haha!" Usopp burst out laugh, which made the cook pout even more. "Haha."

At that point, Sanji wanted to kick this boy, as he wouldn't allow anyone to laugh it him. Not even Luffy, who he even kick once. Though he wasn't a serious kick because he was his friend. Despite the person in front of him, being a boy, his heart took over and he took ahold of the boy's face with his every own hands.

"Stop laughing." He glared, but it seem it wasn't any use. The boy just kept laughing.

"Sorry, Sanji! I really am. It just…..I'm picturing Luffy, eating all your food at the party, before all the guests do. Haha!"

Looking at the boy's goofy expression, he couldn't help but laugh with him too.

"That's right. That's right!" Sanji laugh with him as he let go of his cheeks.

"You better keep an eye on him." Usopp push away and pointed at Sanji.

"True. That's if…..he come back from his grandpa."

"Uh…..right…." Usopp forgot that Luffy hasn't return for awhile now. That phone call was the last he heard of him.

"So…." Sanji began, finally, calming down.

"Yeah?"

"You should go. They have karaoke machine as well. You should sing."

"Me!" Usopp stood up in nervousness.

"Yeah. You can sing. Why not perform one of your lyrics there.

"I-I don't…..know….." Usopp turned away, unsure whether to do it or not. "I'm don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not….."

"I'm…." Usopp gripped his hand in a fist. "I'm not suited for that kind of thing. No one even knows, I write those poems in class…."

"But, you sang for me. You don't sound half bad. Why not show the world what you're really made of."

"I don't know….." Usopp seem very worried about it, as Sanji stared at him.

"Please? I know you want too." Sanji winked at him.

"N-no I don't. In fact, I think…I'm not feeling well."

"Don't lie to me, Usopp. Luffy already told me about you fake illnesses."

"What! When did he?"

"That's not important. Thing is I want you to go." Sanji made a stern look.

"Eh?"

"I think it would be fun….At least to Luffy that is….Can you at least go." Sanji hiding a bit of honesty underneath his heart. Usopp gave him a blank, poker-

face look at the cook. He then, looked at his own hand, while squeezing it gently into his chest, before sighing at the blonde.

"F-Fine…." The writer said. "I-I go…But…Only because you begged me to go."

"Sure. As long as you don't brag like that to anyone." Sanji teased a bit, before looking at the boy, who lifted his right pinky finger to him.

"Promise me." Usopp made a serious expression.

It took a moment for the blonde to finally get the message at what the boy was trying to make him promise. It was a promise, not only that he wouldn't tell anyone about the blonde asking him to go but there was something else beneath that promise. That the boy wouldn't regret doing this. That Sanji would have his back if something were to go wrong at this party. Sanji didn't quite understand what Usopp was so afraid about, nor did he really know much about Usopp either.

Sanji finally took out his left pink and swear to the boy. He smiled with a grin, seeming to be quite excited about this party.

"I promise."

* * *

 _ **Hello again. Been awhile. I hope everyone is being safe in this time of need. I really wanted to update this story for quite sometime but I just couldn't think of what to write. So this one will be quite short. Either way, Enjoy.**_


End file.
